explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gift
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-170 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Joe Menosky |director=Anson Williams |imdbref=tt0708982 |guests=Jennifer Lien as Kes |previous_production=Scorpion Part 2 |next_production=Nemesis |episode=VGR S04E02 |airdate=10 September 1997 |previous_release=Scorpion Part 2 |next_release=Day of Honor |story_date(s)=51008 (2374) |previous_story= Sacrifice of Angels Scorpion Part 2 |next_story= Day of Honor In the Cards }} Summary After recent events, USS Voyager still remains without working warp propulsion and is infested with Borg technology. Seven of Nine, the Borg drone saved from the destruction of her cube, has her connection with the Borg collective severed. She is now able to function as an individual, but she is shocked by the change and still refers to herself in the first person plural. Her body nevertheless starts to heal and reject Borg technology. The Doctor decides that he should remove her Borg implants so she can recover. The Doctor hesitates to operate on a patient who refuses medical attention, but Captain Janeway, who believes that Seven of Nine is unable to make decisions for herself in her current state, convinces him to do it. During the operation, she starts to have a seizure, caused by an implant in her brain. Kes uses her increasingly powerful telepathic abilities to disable the implant and stop the seizure. The Doctor removes as much of the technology as possible, save for those that are too much part of her vital systems, but Seven of Nine is upset by the result. She is not used to being an individual and she repeatedly demands that she be returned to the Collective. Janeway refuses, and asks her to help with removing the Borg technology in Voyager's systems. Meanwhile, Kes and Tuvok meditate. Kes has learned to manipulate matter on a subatomic level, and begins to see beyond even that. As Seven of Nine begins her work on repairs she is closely guarded by Harry Kim and a security guard. While looking at the hardware, Seven sees a transmitter, and her Borg impulses are sparked into action by the stimulus. She pushes Ensign Kim out of the room, shuts the door and barricades herself in the room. She accesses a subspace transmitter, and tries to send a message to the Borg. Kes senses that something is wrong, and uses her abilities to send an electrical surge that stops Seven. Seven is held in the Brig, where she has a long talk with Janeway about her separation from the Collective. Meanwhile Neelix and Kes talk about their past. She tells him about her new powers and demonstrates them. Neelix is hurt as the table they were sitting behind starts to change. The ship's structural integrity begins to destabilize. When Janeway and Tuvok enter the room, they see Kes on the floor and her body changing - destabilizing at the subatomic level, as Tuvok explains. The Doctor is unable to explain this reaction, he only knows that her powers must be suppressed or she might die. Seven of Nine unsuccessfully tries to break through the Brig shielding door. Janeway comes inside her cell with information about her past. Before assimilation, she was a human girl named Annika Hansen. The new information enrages her and her wish to return to the Borg remains unchanged. Kes and Janeway have their last talk and Kes is overcome by a fit, her powers warping her very surroundings. She cannot control herself and becomes a danger to the ship. She and Janeway agree she should leave the ship before it is destroyed. Kes boards a shuttle and puts some distance between herself and Voyager. As her atomic structure destabilizes, she contacts Voyager and tells them she is about to give them a gift. As she vanishes, Voyager's warp core begins to function at more than 120% capacity. The ship hurtles through space, ending up over 9,500 light years away in a flash. The crew realizes they are safely beyond Borg space, and ten years closer to home. With their friend Kes far away and on another plane of existence, the crew try to accept Seven into their midst. Reluctantly she accepts their help, and is seen later with most Borg implants removed, now wearing a bodysuit to conceal the remaining implants, and having her blonde hair grown back, contemplating her new appearance in closed thoughts. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Anita on Thursday, June 21, 2001 - 12:50 pm:(Originally posted on the Scorpion Part 2 board) When Seven goes into convulsions while in sick-bay, the Doctor scans her and is unable to detect the source of the problem. Then Kes using her powers detects a Borg implant embedded deep within Seven's brain. Kes uses her powers to dismantle and disintegrate the implant. The Doctor is able to confirm this using his tricorder. How? I thought his tricorder couldn't even detect the implant, and now not only does it do so, it also can detect the implant disintegrating. Actually, the tricorder is detecting the stabilising effect of the implant disintegrating. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:30 am: Why remove the Borg armor from the ship? Voyager could use all the protection it can get. ''Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:04 pm:''It was probably against some rule at the time. # Janeway tells Seven Of Nine that she has met ex-Borg who have accepted becoming individuals. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that would be one. The previous episode implied that she was familiar with Captain Picard's speaking style, so she probably met him after he had been Locutus of Borg. It is unlikely that she ever met Hugh and the rest of the individual Borgs from Descent and the ex-Borgs that she met in Unity chose to reunite. The ex-Borgs that she met in Unity only chose to reunite AFTER she met them! # The Doctor is telling Tuvok to get out of the way. A common and simple request, but the Doctor is shown trying to maneuver around Tuvok. Can't the Doctor adjust his solidity so he passes through Tuvok? Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:04 pm: Walking through someone would be rude. It's probably a part of his bedside manner subroutines. # Rene on Monday, March 04, 2002 - 2:58 pm: This episode makes it clear that Seven continuing to regenerate was a temporary thing. And yet, seventh season comes along and she still does it. Jwb52z on Tuesday, March 05, 2002 - 3:17 am: Rene, we have no idea how long temporary is in reality. All temporary means is that it will end eventually. # Rene on Tuesday, March 05, 2002 - 12:12 pm: So are we to believe, that after 3 years, her "human physiology" hasn't "reasserted itself" even though her "human DNA" did so three seconds after she was disconnected from the Collective? Anonymous on Friday, February 16, 2007 - 9:54 am: I don't think Seven's de-borging was done right. It was handled like Seven of Nine the drone learning to become an individual instead of Anika regaining her individuality. It would be like Locutus learning to be an individual instead of Picard returning to normal. Torque, Son of Keplar on Saturday, February 17, 2007 - 7:21 am: regarding the post above, what does it mean to be human when you were assimulated at such an early age… Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Saturday, February 17, 2007 - 1:47 pm: That's the thing with Seven. Wasn't she only around six years old when the Borg assimilated her and her parents? I think a lot of it is that she doesen't remember being human because she was human so long ago. I mean, how many people (as adults) have clear memories of being that young? Now that she's an adult, it would be a regression to go back to the way she was back then and she's been a borg a lot longer then she was human for. In terms of her identity, giving up on being a Borg would be just as traumatic for her as it would be for one of us if the Borg assimilated us. So, she has to establish her identity as an adult. This is after the whole concept of having an individual identity was foreign to her. Problem is, she has to start from scratch as she was never an adult as human thus has little to nothing to work with in terms of experience. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Sunday, August 04, 2013 - 3:19 pm: OK...Kes is gone. So how could she have seen "The Year Of Hell"...which appears LATER in this season? The timeline was altered! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager